Harry Potter and the After Life
by No More Hogwarts
Summary: Voldemort's final killing curse finally does the trick, but Harry's journey isn't over. Now he must go to Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to put his shattered soul back together. How will the Master of Death deal with a world turned on its head, filled with Shinigami, Hollows, Quincy and other bizarre beings he never thought existed? Secret's of Soul Society will be revealed.


The sunlight flared beyond the shattered grand windows of the great hall illuminating the back of the seventeen year old that had just defeated the darkest wizard of their age. The moment was perfect in the eyes of those who had survived what would become known as the battle of Hogwarts. Untamable raven hair whipped in a breeze rolling in from the Black Lake as piercing emerald eyes watched the fallen form of his enemy for any sign of movement even as the crowd around him erupted into cheers.

As the first cheers broke the calm silence, the body of the Wizarding Worlds' savior bucked before a combination of bile and blood forcing its way past his lips. Two wands, one of elder and the other hawthorn tumbled to the ground as his fingers relaxed and his eyes began to glass over. As he felt his organs shut down, one by one, he could see his adoptive family, the Weasleys, and his best friend Hermione, crying in both victory and tragedy next to the unmoving bodies of Fred, Remus and Tonks.

As the twinkle of life faded from his emerald eyes, a smile spread across his lips as the final Killing Curse began to take hold. He had done it. He had saved his friends, avenged his parents and their friends, and met the woman of his dreams. Without a word, Harry James Potter's body fell backwards into the sun's warming gaze. He never heard the horrified screams of Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Minerva as they watched him drop.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

His green eyes flashed open as he felt himself land lightly on his back. The sky above him was black with smoke that was rising from the buildings around him which all seemed to be on fire. Sitting up, he leaned back on his hands as he gaped at the world around him. A vast spire in the center of the city was crumbling, the chunks falling off sent dust and smoke flying out from where they impacted the ground, often crushing the burning buildings beneath.

Amongst everything he saw though, one thing stood out among the rest. A man stood surrounded by flames, his black trench coat, seemingly made of leather fluttered around his knees as his long silver hair danced among the flames and smoke. Green eyes, with snake like pupils, seemed to glow with an ethereal power as they eyed him in seeming disgust. "So, this is what my soul has become," the man's deep voice spoke over the rumble of debris and the crackle of flames.

Standing, Harry's hand flexed and immediately a wand of spiraling elder and holly appeared in his fist that he brought up to point at the strange figure. "Who the bloody hell are you," he demanded to know before his eyes darted back at the burning city. "What is this place?"

"Such ignorance is unbecoming of one who was chosen," the silver haired man said with a twisted smile upon his face. "Though, I cannot fully put the blame on your shoulders. That greasy haired man never really taught you how to find this place when he supposedly helped train your mind. This, Harry Potter, is your inner world, crumbling as your body dies. And I, well, I'm no one of importance anymore, just the last facet of your soul to remain, a memory of who it once was."

"What do you mean by the last facet? What the fuck happened to the rest of my soul," the Master of Death demanded.

"I may have been trapped inside your inner world, but I could see out of it through your eyes," the being stated calmly before a black wing jutted from his left shoulder and he leaped down from the building on which he stood. He landed softly on the ground barren dirt that made up the road just as the structure he had been on collapsed. "The Killing Curse does its job by completely stopping all the neurons in the brain from firing, resulting in the simultaneous collapse into unconsciousness as the organs seemingly switch off. There is no pain because your brain doesn't register it but your body goes through tremendous agony without your knowledge. It also has a nasty side effect of ripping the victim's soul from its body like a Dementor's Kiss."

The man's thin lips smirked as his turned his head slightly to get a better look at the boy before him. "You were hit by the Killing Curse not once, not twice, but three times. The first time it hit and left you that scar it tore the light out of your soul, leaving only the empty darkness. You must have realized your detachment from everything, did you not? You were always happier, when you were alone."

Harry's gaze broke away from the strange man's, instead turning his gaze to the flames that surrounded them. It was true to a point, he only felt truly alive when he was in the air, away from those who looked to him as either friend or foe. Quidditch was… fun, but it only served as an excuse to forget about the stares while he soared away from everyone. Even his position as Gryffindor's seeker isolated him away from everyone else. He had simply hoped it was shock that had left him so unaffected by the knowledge that he would have to sacrifice his life just a little while ago.

"The second one, in the forest, it tore away the darkness," the strange man nearly purred as he turned to the flames as well. "You didn't really get a chance to feel the effect of that one, though, Harry. With your light and darkness gone, my cage was opened and I was let out again. It was MY will that brought you back from the crossroads, my determination that let you play dead for so long. Then what did you do? You where hit a third time and now, we're dying… again for me."

A smile appeared on the young man's face as he casually tucked his free hand into his jeans pocket. "Well, it's about time," he muttered. "Every year I came closer and closer to death's door, and now it has finally opened it and taken me."

"Brat," the silver haired man snarled as he whirled around to face Harry once more, a monstrous nodachi nearly seven feet long appearing in his past self's right hand. "I made a promise before I died, that I would never be a memory," the man growled as his eyes gleamed with a rage and insanity that Harry had never seen in anyone's gaze before, including Voldemort. "Now, stand there while I finish destroying the last remnant of you and take my place as the king of this world!"

Harry's eyes flew wide as the man's single wing flapped and sent him hurtling towards his prone form. Thinking quickly he raised his wand toward his attacker launching a silent 'Bombarda', toward the apparent fallen angel and sending the winged man slamming backwards into one of the burning buildings which collapsed on top of him. "It may be dying, but this is still my mind and my world," the wizard said calmly. "I hold the power here, not you."

As he spoke the crumbling tower in the middle of the city was surrounded by a brilliant light before a newer, but still dilapidated building took its place, resting on a vast metal plate that shrouded the rest of the city into darkness. The dirt beneath his feet hardened as it blackened becoming cracked and chipped tar. A single massive cannon materialized above his head pointing north east while various stagecoaches along the road transformed into strange looking cars and trucks.

A blue flash of light shot into the air from the building the silver haired man had crashed through. The remnants of the building cleaved in two and fell away as he stood. His black clothing didn't even show a hint of dirt on it, let alone any wear or tear. His hair hadn't even fallen out of place. "Bravo, Harry, the first hit goes to you," the man said with a grin as he brought his sword around to point directly at the wizard's face. "The question is, can you do it again before I show you true pain beyond the capability of any curse?"

Harry swallowed the rock that had seemed to appear in his throat as he raised his wand ready to defend whatever it was that he had left.

* * *

Harry groaned as he slid to the ground, blood pouring from wounds across his arms, legs, face and abdomen. He was still no closer to learning the guy's name, but Merlin the guy was powerful. It felt like they had been fighting for hours, days or even weeks with no chance to rest. The stranger had merely batted away most of his spells and lunged at him with that damn sword or cast more powerful spells the likes of which he had never heard of before. The hell was an Ultima?

Finally though the guy had stopped fighting coming at him and merely stood on the edge of the huge cannon the battle had transferred too. He was just standing there and staring at the horizon with an unreadable expression on his face. "Your determination is a marvel for one your age," the guy finally said causing Harry to jump slightly before wincing as pain lanced through his body from his wounds. "You're placement in Gryffindor was not a mistake, but you come from a weak society, filled with weak people and are yourself, weak."

The man turned and locked eyes with the former Boy-Who-Lived. "Dumbledore handed you every tool you needed to defeat Voldemort before you ever went to Hogwarts. Did you not think to just blow his head open with a well placed bullet? How about going behind the Minister of Magic's back and alerting the authorities of that world that would have obviously been in the know about Voldemort's return? No, that would have been the Slytherin thing to do. Something you refused to contemplate after the Sorting Hat said its peace."

"There was also that Statute of Secrecy to think about," Harry snarled back before wincing again and moving his arm to hold his bleeding chest. "I would have been exposing everything, everyone I cared about to a potential danger greater than any Dark Lord. Muggles fear what they don't understand the Dursley's were proof enough of that. They might have defeated Voldemort quickly but then what about the rest of us? Experiments for the bloody government or they'd have found a better way to kill us than burning us at the stake."

The serpent like green eyes looked the boy over carefully before a mere grunt issued from the man's throat. "Perhaps, there is more to you than meets the eye, Harry Potter. It doesn't matter though," the man said before holding his sword aloft and plunging into the wizard's heart. "My part has been decided and played, you're journey is not yet over but you'll need more than your wand where you are going."

The weapons began to break apart from the hilt and moving along the blade to the tip as the winged man released it. Black, green and white energy seeped into the young man as his wounds began to seal up. "My Masamune served me well in my life, and now it will continue to do so through yours," he stated calmly as his black wing wrapped around his body. "Have fun little lion, become whole, become stronger and then, we'll fight again it is time for me to reclaim my sword."

* * *

Again green eyes opened and stared at the sky above. He could hear forks hitting plates and the sound of children idly talking to one another. Climbing to his feet he glanced down, happy to see his body in one piece and not sliced to ribbons, the only thing out of place was the strange metal plate in his chest and the broken chain extending from it. Looking around, he was in the Hogwarts Great Hall, which had been rebuilt. Looking towards the head table, he was shocked at the sight of an older version of who he thought was Neville sitting in the headmaster's seat.

"Hey, it's about time you got up," a voice he didn't recognize said from behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see a woman wearing strange Japanese clothes standing just behind him. A pair of glasses on her face reflected the light from the candles around them while a book was clenched firmly in her right hand. "A hundred years is a long time for any plus to sleep. But, I've got to send you on your way," she stated in a manner of fact voice before she drew a katana.

'Not again,' Harry thought to himself just before the butt of her sword smacked his forehead sending him into darkness.

* * *

AN: This story originated from a thought for a challenge of mine where Harry went about training with different anime groups to become more powerful before attending Hogwarts. But, like my new name suggests, I got sort of tired with crossovers always ending up with people at Hogwarts, so I decided to start this one after book seven, so No More Hogwarts. If you want a sneak peak of some of my ideas for this story, I have a forum set up that is reachable by my profile where you can input ideas and suggestions for the story's plot. I do listen to my audience.

The next chapters for Boxer Briefs and Harry Le Fay will be coming shortly. Expect them sometime this week. Til then, ciao.


End file.
